All I want for Christmas
by amaemae8
Summary: Ginny is at 12 Grimmauld place on Christmas eve thinking about Harry. Find out what happens. HPGW Oneshot song fic. My first!


**All I want for Christmas is you**

This is my first song fic. So please be nice when you review!

HPGW ONESHOT

Ginny is thinking about Harry Christmas eve... see what happens.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas,**_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More then you would ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas**_

_**Is you...**_

Ginny Weasley was sitting by the tree at #12 Grimmauld place just watching the fire die down. She had some hot coca, in one had and the other she was holding onto a blanket that was already half way off of her. It was Christmas eve and she couldn't sleep. Like every other night she come here... why does she keep coming back? It's the only place she feels safe anymore. Since the love of her life left. She understood why he left. Everyone did. He had to kill Voldermort. But he could have taken her with him. He took her brother and her best friend! It was 11:30 and she could have cried. Another holiday with out her or Ron or Hermione. Another holiday with her mother crying and Ginny holding back tears.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus wont make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More then you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**all I wan for Christmas is you**_

_**You baby...**_

Ginny really didn't understand why he had to be so stubborn. They both were which made things worst sometimes. She knew he was only trying to protect her b ut, sometimes she didn't want to be protected. She just wanted to be with him. She took a sip of her hot coca which was now cold and let a tear fall down her face. She worried ever time the owl would have something bad about Harry in it but wished it would have something good in it. She was going to try to fallow them but, Bill talked her out of it. He let her cry on his shoulders so many nights when he found her here like this. That didn't help any of course because it wasn't Harry's arm around her or Harry's soft calming words.

_**I wont ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I wont even ask for Snow**_

_**Im just gonna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

_**I wont make a list and send it**_

_**To the North pole for Saint Nick**_

_**I wont even stay awake**_

_**To hear those magic Reindeer click**_

_**Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding onto me so tight**_

_**What more can I say?'**_

_**Baby, All I want for Christmas is **_

_**You...**_

It had been so long since she had seen him or felt his touch, that she could hardly remember what it felt like. Or what he even smelt like and she missed it so much. She had nothing to hold onto. She wouldn't... couldn't move on. Harry was the only man for her. She had loved him since she was little. If he died, she would to of a broken heart, she was already half way there. She knew he still loved her, no matter how much he tried to push her away. Just by the way he looked at her when he thought noone was looking or maybe he did know they were watching and just didn't care. The clock chimed 12 and she jumped slightly. 'Merry bloody Christmas' she said to her self.

_**All the lights are shining**_

_**So bright everywhere**_

_**And the sound of Children's**_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa wont you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Wont you please bring my baby to me**_

Ginny saw the fire flick but didn't think much about it, til someone was coming out of it closely fallowed by a female. She sat frozen. It was Ron and Hermione... but where was Harry? They didn't even see her.

"Shhh Ron! You don't want to wake anyone!" She was as he took her hand. 'About time' Ginny said to herself.

"I don't think anyone is here. I told Harry we should have went to the Burrow!" He said sighing. Ginny let out a big sigh when she heard them talk about Harry. This got there attention. Ron turned around and pointed his want at her. "_Lumos"_

"Ginny! What are you doing here! You scared the hell outta us!" Ron said going over giving her a hug.

"Where's Harry?" She asked after hello's

"He should be coming. He was just sending out a few owl's. oh. here he comes." Ron said as they saw the fire flicker. Next thing they knew Harry stepped out and almost fell.

"I hate those bloody things." He cursed brushing himself off. Just then an owl flew to the window.Harry looked confused. He just sent that owl out. To who it was to he didn't know. He opened to window and the one that had Ginny's letter on it flew in. This scared Harry.

"Harry..." Ron said. He was going to tell him that Ginny was behind him.

"Something's happened to Ginny!" He said as he started pacing. Ginny smiled then giggled.

"Hermione! This isn't funny!" Harry said looking at her.

"Hey! It wasn't me. That was Ginny!" Hermione said smiling. Harry stopped pacing then Hermione and Ron left the room leaving Ginny and Harry, neither of them said anything.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all im asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

_**Oh I just want him for my own**_

_**More then you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is**_

_**You...**_

Ginny and Harry slowly walked toward each other until they were inches apart. Harry put his hand on her cheek as she brought her hand to cover his. They both smiled then he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Closer then they ever had been before.

"Oh Ginny!" Harry whispered into her hair as he held her. She started shaking as tears rolled down both of there faces.

"He's gone Gin! He's gone for good!" He smiled as he tried to wipe away her tears. She looked shocked for a min then smiled and hugged him again.

"Does this mean...?" She asked looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Yes! We can finally be together... but..."

"But what" She asked worried.

"I don't want to be just you boyfriend... Ginny Molly Weasley... Will you be my beautiful wife?" He asked going down on one knee taking out a red velvet box with the most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen in it.

"Of course! Harry! Of course I will!" She said as Harry put the ring on her finger and then picked her up and spun her around.

"I love you Gin!"

"I love you Harry." Ginny whispered as Harry kissed her.

_**All I want for Christmas...**_

_**Is you baby...**_

_**All I want for Christmas...**_

_**Is you baby...**_

_**All I want for Christmas...**_

_**Is you baby...**_

_**All I want for Christmas...**_

_**Is you baby...**_


End file.
